User blog:TSRITW/All templates (I guess)
NOTE:' These templates are just tests. Don’t take them seriously. 'Quoted Templates' Speedelete Clip: The Legend of Big Tum Speedelete2 'Clip: Blockzilla' No! 'Clip: Four' CommentBan 'Clip: Alphablocks' Protected 'Clip: Double Trouble' FluffyVandalism 'Clip: Fluffies' StrikeTwo 'Clip: The Whole of Me' Lifebuoy 'Clip: Pirate Ordering Numbers 1~20 onto a Boat''' Upcoming Clip: Four Unknown Clip: Eight Stub Clip: How To Count Challenge Clip: Numberblock Rally LyricsNeeded Clip: The Whole of Me Strike Clip: Pattern Palace AlreadyEditing Clip: Blockzilla Self Clip: Pattern Palace Despair Clip: Fruit Salad Why Clip: Why Desire Clip: Why Scar Clip: Box TemporaryDemotion Clip: Weirdmaggedon Merge Clip: The Whole of Me Character2Episode Clip: The Numberblocks Express Episode2Character Clip: The Numberblocks Express WrongShowA Clip: The Numberblocks Express WrongShowN Clip: The Numberblocks Express ConfusionPrevention Clip: The Numberblocks Express IndianaFour Clip: Double Trouble Gone Clip: How To Count Permission Clip: Fluffies Popular Clip: Blockzilla Spoilers Clip: Three Little Pigs Plothole Clip: Holes LongerCooldown Clip: Magic Blocked Clip: Counting Sheep ' Vandalism 'Clip: Building Blocks Alias Clip: The Wrong Number Alias2 Clip: The Wrong Number Newbie Clip: Building Blocks LastLife Clip: Lips PowerupKick Clip: Nine Octoblock Clip: Outoblock Octoblock2 Clip: Hiccups Octoblock3 Clip: Hiccups Octagon Clip: Flatland Split Clip: Double Trouble DoubleStrike Clip: Outlaw TripleStrike Clip: Outlaw EditBan Clip: Mine Lie Clip: Mine Lost Clip: a certain Jelly Jamm episode Octonaughty Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! Octonaughty2 Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! Octonaughty3 Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! LastBreath Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! Overkill Clip: Minions MMVandalism Clip: Mirror, Mirror Anchor Clip: Pirate Ordering Numbers 1~20 onto a Boat Singamajigs Clip: Song Gibberish Clip: Thing NoDespair Clip: Zero DoubleDespair Clip: Zero Delete Clip: Zero GhostlyDelete Clip: The Ghost who was Afraid of Halloween Block Clip: The Wrong Number Demotion Clip: Weirdmaggedon StepSquad Clip: Fifteen 'Template Variants' 'Back to the Past' OldSpeedelete 'Clip: Insectophobe’s Nightmare 2' Oldelete 'Clip: Counting Sheep ' 'The Whyception Series' WhyWhy 'Clip: Why' InfiniteWhy 'Clip: Why' 'The Blockzilla Series' Poopilur 'Clip: Blukkseelahh' Unpopular 'Clip: Blockzilla' 'Specifically Specific' SpecificStrikeTwo 'Clip: The Whole of Me' SpecificUpcoming '''Clip: Four' SpecificStub Clip: How To Count SpecificChallenge Clip: Numberblock Rally SpecificLyricsNeeded Clip: The Whole of Me SpecificScar Clip: Box SpecificMerge Clip: The Whole of Me SpecificPopular Clip: Blockzilla SpecificPopularPlural Clip: Blockzilla SpecificBlocked Clip: Counting Sheep SpecificVandalism Clip: Building Blocks SpecificLastLife Clip: Lips SpecificLastBreath Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! MMSpecificVandalism Clip: Mirror, Mirror SpecificDelete Clip: Zero GhostlySpecificDelete Clip: The Ghost who was Afraid of Halloween SpecificBlock Clip: The Wrong Number 'Overly Distorted' AlreadyDabbin Clip: Blukkseelahh Bukked Clip: Kowntign Sheepp Trick Clip: Aayte Spit Clip: Dubbohl Truhbbol DeletThis Clip: Ziiro SuckySquad Clip: Nhezfnüf 'The “You Messed Up” Series' NewSpeedelete Clip: Toy Story 4? SpeedyDelete Clip: Shrek 22 No Clip: The Mystery of the Missing Exclamation Point StrikeToo Clip: X_X StrikeTo Clip: Octoblok o te Resce!/Mirrr, Mirrr Strike2 Clip: Alphablocks Scare Clip: The Terror Before the Twos ChallengeWon Clip: Numberblock Rally Too Chalelnge Clip: You Idiot. Lyrics Clip: The Some of You LyricNeeded Clip: Th Whol o M Lyrics Needed Clip: T h e W h o l e o f M e Strik Clip: Patter Palac StrikeOne Clip: The Wrong Template Strike1 Clip: A Depress Clip: Stomp Lines Despite Clip: Foot Slap Y Clip: Y WhyWhyWhy Clip: Know the Templates’ Limits InfinateWhy Clip: How To Spell InfinateY Clip: How 2 Spell RightShowA Clip: The Letterballs Despacito RightShowN Clip: The Letterballs Despacito Blockzilla Clip: Popular Alice Clip: Alice in Underpants NewDelete Clip: Alphablocks Noob Clip: Wrong Word, Loser StrikeThree Clip: The Wrong Strike StrikeTree Clip: Be Overdrive Clip: The Whole of Me Overcharge Clip: Sunset Overdrive Overclock Clip: BTD Battles Angkor Clip: You Don’t Know Jack: Full Stream NoTrees Clip: Time Flies Float Clip: Time Flies Delet Clip: Zer GhastlyDelete Clip: The Homestar Runner who was Afraid of the Devil’s Birthday 'Other Templates' The 928 Virus ThatsMathematics Super 'The Name' Name Holiver 'Cookie Masterson in: Gerund Seinfeld's Observational Grammar' GerundSeinfeld GerundSeinfeldPlural '____ Squad!' 'The Marshal(l)(l) Series' Marshal Marshall Marshalll 'Tik Tak Torture Templates' Return Dead 'Hero Quotes for Deletion' ArifDelete RectDelete YokaiDelete1 CuteYoshiDelete 'Villain Templates' NBWV V1H0 V9001H-1000000000 DeletNotDelete 'Hero Templates' NoMixelsAllowed NBWH H9001V-1000000000 Punch Former Villain LBH DeleteNotDelet 'Do You Know Jack?' YDKJ YKJ SpecificYDKJ SpecificYDKJNot3rdPerson YKJNot3rdPerson AlphaJack AlphaYokai LetterJack SymbolJack Category:Blog posts